How it came to be
by krystalcrossed
Summary: Krystal Crossed goes to cross academy, she meets some good friends but after a while... ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE! {ZeroxOC}


* * * = another perspective* * * = another perspective and moving forward in time = going forward in time = going backwards in time* * * = another perspective and moving backwards in time

Vampire Knight

So I came into Cross academy from Tokyo Japan. "Hi daddy!" I yelled into the head office. "Oh! Krystal Crossed how is my lovely daughter; good surprise dropping in." "Daddy…" I groaned "you _know_ you don't have to use my full name when addressing me!" "I know but it sounds so formal!" He said cheerily; I just had to sigh. I heard a throat clearing cough; it was then that I noticed two day class students standing there. "Oh…" I said as a taller silver haired, purplish eyed boy eyed me. "Um…" I blushed "I'm so sorry!" I ran out of the room.

Yuki just stood there. Finally she broke the silence. "Head master…? Who was that?" "Oh, her. Yuki she is my actual daughter." Zero took his turn to just stand there. "Zero Kiryu! What are you doing?!" Yuki yelled to try to get his attention. "We have to go do our night patrol." "Kay…" Zero walked out after Yuki.

I stopped running outside in a row of pillars. "Man, that was scary!" "What was scary?" A deeper voice asked from behind me. I stiffened and looked over to see a dark brown haired boy with a reddish tint in his eyes standing there from the night class. "N-nothing K-Kaname!" I said running away back into the school.

This time I knocked on the door; I very cautiously stalked into the office. When I saw no one but the head master I sighed in relief. "So what brings you here Krystal?" He asked. "Well..." I said letting my L drag. "I want to attend the academy." I blurted, it sort of sounded like an order. "What? Why?" He asked astonished. "Because I want to go to school with boys too. I want to experience the academy daddy!" Oh, alright but I ran out of day class girl uniforms; so you'll have to wear a night class uniform for now; but just until we can get you a day class uniform!" He suddenly picked up mood. "Alright; that's fine." I said.

"Wow! You look great in a night class uniform!" "Daddy..." "Yes?" "I want to keep wearing a night class uniform; don't get me a day class's; please!" I begged the head master. "Oh, alright." "Yea!" I squealed. "We need to find you a dorm. But they're all taken. So you can use my extra for now; just until I find you a dorm." "Okay."I skipped out happily still in my uniform.

I was taking s stroll near the fountain so I decided to stop by. Someone was standing there; I crept closer. It was the same boy as before; his silver hair is glistening in the moon light. "Who's there!" He shouted looking over to where I stood frozen; he walked around the fountain to me. "Oh, it's you... Wait you're a night class student!?" He yelled. "NO!" I yelled back. "Daddy doesn't have any day class uniforms left; so I had to use this one." I said more calmly. "So..." I said. "Do you know of any free-ish dorms I could spend my time in I got nowhere." "Um...Nah, not that I know of." He said. "Um, my name is Zero Kiryu." He said. "Oh, I guess we haven't really met; have we? Well in that case; I'm Krystal Crossed; I'm the head masters daughter." I said. "Cool, so you don't have a place to stay?" I shuck my head. "I'm not using my dorm tonight; cause I'm on duties you could use mine if you want." He offered. "Really!" I was so excited. "Yeah." He said. "I'll show you to it."

When reached his dorm room he warned me; "it's a bit small; but it will do for night." I just nodded to show him that I understood. He opened the door and showed me where everything was. _His room is tiny!_ I thanked him again he walked out. I half flopped on the bed; I looked around. _I could get use to this._ I thought; slipping into complete darkness.

I was awaken by tiny shoves. "Wha… what?" I stammered slowly opening my eyes. Zero was nudging me. "You gotta wake up class is about to start." I sat there for a moment processing why he was in the same dorm as me… I looked around. _Right I'm in his dorm._ I jumped up. "I gotta see daddy. I'll see you in class!" I said dashing at full speed out the door (of course just waking up[half asleep] running won't give anyone speed). He just looked after me confused.

I burst into the head masters office. "Krystal! What a grand entrance. Where have you been?" He said the last part so demanding it scared me. "I… I was um…" I stumbled; trying to catch my breath and think of something. "Oh, you made new friends and stayed with them for the night! How great!" He accused but it's a better alibi then what I was going to say... and his is true. "Ye- yeah. I- I'm glad you know. I just came to apologize for disappearing over night." I said. I heard the bell ring. "Well you better go to class now." He said cheery; _he's obviously giddy about me having friends so soon_. I dashed to class... well I tried to locate it; I finally found it. I knocked on the door; it opened. "So a night class student has come to lecture everyone." I heard commotion and loving giggles I stepped in. "I'm sorry to bother everyone; but I'm a day class student." I said in the most charming tone I could manage. "Oh." Said the teacher I looked at the board Mr. Yagari. I winced Toga Yagari a vampire hunter as a teacher; not good. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself." He said "right. I'm Krystal Crossed; the head masters daughter. I will be your new class mate." Mr. Yagari nodded in approval. "Go sit down now." He nodded as a gesture. I looked around the room. All the boys were shoving each other to the ground. As I walked past row after row. They all stared; wondering where I was going, who I was going to sit beside. After I passed a row; the boys in that row sat down. Finally I reached the last row and sat. Everyone let out a collective gasp. I started wondering what was wrong._ I'm only sitting beside Zero_. I thought. I shrugged and the lesson went on.

At the next be; the girls crowded asking; "how did you get your hair so long and silver?!" "Are you wearing gold coloured contacts?" "Why are you sitting beside Mr. Emotionless?" I stood up and shrugged off all their questions. I then ran to Zero's dorm.

"Huhhh... huhhh... h-AHHH!" I started panting; but got surprised. From behind me many boys bomb-barded me with questions. _Not this again!_ I slammed the door. They could still be heard; "why didn't you sit beside me?!" "Why him?!" "Will you go out with me?" "Why are you so petty?" Then a more controlled voice came in. The boys screamed "DORM PREZ!" and all that was heard was silence. I sighed in relief; then "why are you a girl, in a boy's dorm? Especially his?!" I jumped out of my skin when the dorm prez's voice hollered through the door. Zero walked over. I smiled sheepishly; "what brings you here?" He asked. "Well um..." Another screaming boy sounded though the door; then silence; especially in the room. Then hollering boys outside the room started again. "Oh." He said bluntly.

We sat on his bed after the commotion outside finally calmed down. "SO..." He started to say. "You have nowhere to sleep again?" "Nope." I felt kind of bad because I do have daddy's dorm... But no one wants to sleep in the same room as a psycho path sorry daddy. "You could sleep here again..." He trailed off "but" I said. "But I'm not on duty tonight." _Uh, oh._ "Well, I could ask daddy to use his... But I'd be over whelmed by such cherry questions. In which... I don't want to talk about." I said thinking about Tokyo. "Well, we might be able to sleep in the same bed." He mumbled.

We were just awkwardly laying there in silence neither of us sleeping; just wide awake fully aware of a person next to us. "I'm going to sleep." I lied. I just turned my back to him and laid there eyes half closed. "Kay." He said and turned over as well. I was kind of hoping something romantic; before I slipped into darkness for the second time in his room; but first time with him.

I woke up to this warm feeling. I opened my eyes; I shrieked in my mind. There, right there was a bare chest; a boy's chest! I tried to back up; but the grip tightened, pulling me closer. I looked up to see Zero so peacefully sleeping; so I decided to embrace the moment. I nestled in closer, closer to his body, his warmth, his embrace. And regretting I fell back asleep.

"Ummmmm…" I heard him starting to stir. I decided to do a cute sleeping act; I leaned in more and pretended to still be sleeping. "Huh…" Zero's voice trailed off; still sleepy. "Oh, she's still asleep… she looks so peaceful…" he started to get up; so I coaxed him to stay a while longer. I whimpered a bit and shivered. My eyes were open enough that I could see; but closed enough that he didn't know they were open. He looked surprized then laid back down. In the back of my head I was grinning from success. I picked that moment to flicker my eyes; I had a plan and I was going to stick to it. I whimpered a little and fully opened my eyes. I made a surprized look and hoped his face was near. And it was; I looked up and our lips met. I put a shocked look on my face and so did he. We both retreated after a moment. I blushed a beat red. He just sat there processing what just happened. _Yes, I win!_ I thought. The class starts in three minutes bell sounded and we both snapped out of our thoughts. We rushed getting ready; and ran out the door. No one was in the hall; thank god.

We both snuck into class through the back entrance and sat down. Mr. Yagari then took attendance. I sighed in relief and smirked a cute smirk at Zero and he eyed me and instantly looked away when our eyes met. _He's just thought about this morning._ I snickered. And turned half of my attention to Mr. Yagari and the other half to Zero.

_The brown haired girl reminds me of Kaname._ I thought as she came up to say hi. "Hey, I'm Yuki cross. The headmasters adopted daughter." I smiled at her and said "hi." While turning back to pick up my books off the desk. "I'll walk you to your dorm." She offered. I only half nodded.

We got to her dorm. "So you don't sleep in any of the dorms in the girl's dormitory?" I shuck my head. "What about the head masters spare?" I shuck my head again; she looked confused. "The moon dormitory?" I gave a disgusted look; and shuck my head. She looked more confused now than ever. "The male sun dormitory/" She looked at me one eye open one eye half closed. I finally nodded; she gasped.

We took a stroll through the boy's dormitory. Finally I stopped in front of a door. She looked over her shoulder at me, and gasped. "Z-Zero's dorm!?" I nodded slowly. Her eyes were wider than ever; I didn't know they could get any bigger than they already were. I jiggled the knob and walked in. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I responded. He looked out the open door and saw Yuki standing there. He looked around rapidly and just decided to turn a corner and duck out of sight. Yuki slowly walked in. "I have to see daddy!" I said, rushing out of the room, avoiding any sort of commotion.

"There's only one bed in here Zero; and last night you weren't on duties, so you slept with her? On her first night here?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Second night." Zero corrected her. "Okay whatever. That doesn't change the fact that you slept with her!" "I didn't sleep with her. We just fell asleep in the same room." Zero is still so calm. Yuki got all flustered; she stomped around the room angrily and decided what she wanted to do. She slapped Zero and stormed out.

I ducked into the headmasters office; hoping I was safe. "Oh, Krystal! I just wanted to talk to you! You are so trusted to me that you're on the disciplinary committee." "Disciplinary committee? Daddy what?" "You know Zero and Yuki?" "Yeah." "You'll work with them at night. Disciplinary committee is night patrol." "Oh." I said. "Are you okay with that?" "Yeah, um daddy?" "Yes?" He handed me an arm band. "I've been sleeping in Z-Z-Zero's dorm…" He had a blank look on his face. "I-is that okay with you?" I braced for impact. "Is it okay with him?" "Yeah." I answered, relaxing. "Then yes." I smiled. _I just had to tell him before Yuki did. _Just like being on que; Yuki burst in, looking at the ground. "Headmaster! Krystal's been sleeping in Zero's dorm!" She yelled, running closer. "I know." Yuki looked up to see me standing there with one eye open and one eye half closed. "Oh …. n-never mind" She waddled out; and I went to Zero's dorm.

At around 9:00 pm, I heard a knock on the door. I assume Zero did as well; he shot his head up to look at the door. I got up and walked to it. Another knock' I opened the door. Yuki walked into the foot of the door where I stood. Then I noticed she was hugging me. I was so confusled. "I-I'm so s-so-sorry! I was just in sh-shock is a-all." She said crying. I patted the top of her head. "It's okay. I had already asked daddy the day before if it was okay when Zero first offered his dorm to me." She backed up and had a very shocked look on her face. "Z-Zero offered his dorm to you?" This time I hugged her. "I'm sorry you didn't know; but I never knew you two were close. If I knew I would have told you sooner. "I said to calm her down; and she did. "We just want to keep it a secret from everyone else." I said and Zero walked around the corner. He led Yuki to the bed; we sat down. She cried into both of us; until our clothes were soaked through and she ran out of tears. She finally looked up. I smiled; she turned to zero, he glared. She looked at her tear glazed hands in her lap and finally smiled. "Thank you" She said. "For telling me. I've calmed down, so I can keep it a secret." She got up and we saw her out.

We just sat there. Me in a tank top and skirt with knee high socks. Him in his pants and nothing more. "I'm getting sleepy/" I said and crawled under the blankets and laid down. Zero stalked over and got on the other side. We've gotten more comfortable with each other since the kiss, so we nestled closer to each other for warmth. "Zero?" I asked. "Yeah?" "Everyone says you're so emotionless and cruel… So why, when the first time you saw me, lend me your dorm?" I really wanted to know. "I-I Don't know. You just gave me this feeling that everything was going to be fine." I smiled, his breath in my hair. I looked up to see him smiling; I smiled even more. "So do you trust me enough?" He nodded. "Do you like me enough?" He looked confused. "Just answer." He half nodded. "What are you getting at?" He seemed suspicious. "Well…" I trailed off. "Do you, ya know, like me… like me…" My voice went squeaky, but I looked deeply into his eyes, searching for the right answer. "Why do you want to… uh…..go out?" He was embarrassed! "Um..I..I" He looked searching for the right answer now. "Y-Yeah." I said looking down again, embarrassed. "Sure." He said so calm and collected. I smiled. "Alright." I said and kissed him on the cheek good night.

Today we don't have classes so… I'm renovating the room while Zero's out. I laid out the design and got to work.

"Uh… um sorry wrong dorm." Zero said and I came around the corner. "Nope this is ours." I showed him around. There was his bed on one side and mine on the other, the old closet space was taken for an extension on the bathroom. Right beside the window a two-way walk in closer; one side is his and the other is mine. I just extended the wall so there is a desk and a book shelf for both of us. He stared in amazement. "Wow…. You did this?" "With the help of the headmaster and Mr. Yogari." I answered. "Wow." He said again, and Yuki walked in. "Woah… Sorry." I turned the corner and waved her in. "Huhh…. I heard you renovated but this is insane!" I showed her around. "She's really getting comfy Zero. I hope you plan on keeping her." I shot her a dirty look. "I'm not a dog." I pouted, she just laughed.

"Later." I flopped on my bed and Zero joined the flopping fest. I sighed, "Ya know, life ain't that bad when you have people you care about and people that care about you." I said randomly, it startled him. "What?" I repeated. "Oh, Y-Yeah your right." He said, I smiled. "Zero?" "Yeah?" "Do you think vampires and humans will ever live together in peace like at the academy?" I asked, looking at the ceiling. My seriousness caught him off guard. "What? Why do you ask?" "I ask because I want to know if daddy's work will be in vain…" I trailed off. "I don't know… not quite sure yet…. Just with so many level E's it's hard to tell." He finally answered.


End file.
